Die Wege der Macht
by Christine82
Summary: Padawan ObiWan versteht die Wege der Macht dieses Mal gründlich falsch und brennt mit einem Mädchen durch...


**Disclaimer: **Das Star Wars-Universum gehört George Lucas. Ich habe es mir nur aus Gründen des Spaßes ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Reviews: **Gerne.

Die Wege der Macht

„Obi-Wan!" Erneut rief Qui-Gon seinen Padawan, als er den Brotkorb auf den Frühstückstisch ihres Quartiers stellte. Der Junge würde sich beeilen müssen. Sie wollten bereits in einer Stunde den Planeten Lyell verlassen. Warum brauchte Obi-Wan heute denn so lange?

„Obi-Wan?" Entschlossen ging der Jedi auf das Zimmer des Padawans zu. Heute würde er nicht nachgeben. Nein, heute nicht! Obi-Wan konnte schließlich nicht immer fünf Minuten herausschlagen.

„Obi-Wan, steh endlich auf. Wir haben nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit." Er öffnete die Zimmertür und trat ein. Überrascht stellte Qui-Gon Jinn fest, dass Obi-Wan nicht in seinem Bett lag.

„Was?" Verwirrt sah sich der Jediritter um. Wo war Obi-Wan? Das Bett war eindeutig nicht angerührt worden. „Obi-Wan!" Mit klopfendem Herzen rannte Qui-Gon durch die anderen Räume der Wohnung. „Obi! Obi-Wan!" Doch er erhielt keine Antwort auf sein Rufen. Schnell riss er die Wohnungstür auf und starrte die beiden hünenhaften Wachen an, die der Gouverneur des Planeten vor ihrem Quartier hatte postieren lassen. „Haben Sie Obi-Wan, meinen Padawan, gesehen?" Die Wächter sahen sich überrascht an und antworteten dann einstimmig.

„Nein, Sir. Niemand hat die Wohnung seit gestern Abend betreten oder verlassen." Qui-Gon schlug die Tür wieder zu. Als er sich umdrehte fiel ihm der Brief auf, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Sofort hob er ihn auf und laß ihn. Er stammte von Obi-Wan. Aus Qui-Gons Gesicht wich jede Farbe. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber sicherlich nicht hiermit.

_Geliebter Meister, hiermit muß ich euch mitteilen, dass ich mich dazu entschieden habe, euch zu verlassen. Ich habe ein Mädchen namens Nu kennen gelernt, mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen will. Ich weiß, dass die Macht mit mir ist. Obi-Wan _

Kopfschüttelnd zerdrückte Qui-Gon das Papier und warf es auf den Boden. Zielsicher warf er sich seinen Mantel um und schnappte sich das Laserschwert, das auf dem Frühstückstisch lag. Er kannte Obi-Wan gut genug, um zu wissen, was er jetzt tun würde. Er würde versuchen mit diesem Mädchen zusammen den Planeten zu verlassen, bevor Qui-Gon den Gouverneur bat nach ihm suchen zu lassen. Qui-Gons erste Station würde deswegen der Raumhafen sein.

Trotz der großen Masse an verschiedenen Wesen, die sich auf dem Raumhafen tummelten war es Qui-Gon ein Leichtes seinen Padawan zu finden. Er war in einer der billigen Bars. Lautlos trat er an seine Seite.

„Hallo Obi-Wan."

„Meister! Wie…" Qui-Gon brachte den Jungen mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Du kommst sofort mit mir zurück." Wenn er erwartet hatte, dass Obi-Wan ihm ohne Widerspruch folgen würde, so wurde er enttäuscht. Der Padawan schüttelte heftig den Kopf und sagte bestimmt „Nein!"

„Doch, Obi-Wan, das wirst du!", gab Qui-Gon Jinn entschlossen zurück.

„Nein, ich bleibe bei Nu. Ich liebe sie!"

„Liebe?", wiederholte Qui-Gon zynisch. „Du bist vierzehn! Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, was Liebe ist! Und ich habe jetzt auch nicht die Geduld dazu mit dir darüber zu diskutieren! Unser Raumschiff ist bereit. Wir können sofort los fliegen." Er griff nach der Hand des Jungen und zog ihn mit sich Richtung Ausgang. Widerstrebend folgte Obi-Wan seinem Meister. Kaum hatten sie die Bar verlassen und waren in den Lichtdurchfluteten Teil des Raumhafens getreten blieb der Junge stehen und blickte störrisch in eine andere Richtung. Langsam die Fassung verlierend zerrte Qui-Gon ihn weiter. Diesmal wehrte sich der Junge mit allen Kräften. Verzweifelt versuchte Obi-Wan die Finger seines Meisters, die sich fest um sein Hand geschlossen hatten, aufzubiegen. Doch Qui-Gons Griff blieb eisern. Statt ihn loszulassen zog er ihn nun näher, umklammerte seine Hüfte und trug den tretenden Jungen weiter.

„Nein!", schrie Obi-Wan laut. Doch niemand kümmerte sich darum. Die Leute gingen achtlos an ihnen vorbei. Szenen wie diese schienen zum alltäglichen Bild zu gehören.

„Ich will bei Nu bleiben! Wir gehören zusammen!"

„Du denkst ja nicht mehr klar, Obi!", warf Qui-Gon dem Jungen an den Kopf.

„Mein Name ist Obi-Wan!" schrie er wie von Sinnen. „Lass mich los! Hilfe!"

„Ich würde dich loslassen, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass du mir dann nicht wieder davonläufst. Und um Hilfe zu schreien ist an einem Ort wie diesem vollkommen sinnlos."  
„Das ist Entführung! Hilfe! Nu!"  
„Hör auf zu Schreien! Ich trage die Verantwortung für dich! Denk doch auch mal an deine Zukunft! Wenn du jetzt gehst wirst du nie ein Jedi!"

„Das ist mir egal! Ich will nur noch mit Nu zusammen sein! Das ist das Einzige, was zählt!" Unter großen Anstrengungen gelang es Qui-Gon seinen Padawan in Richtung des kleinen Raumschiffes zu tragen.

„Du kannst ja nicht mehr klar denken, Padawan! Wir werden jetzt sofort nach Couroscant zurückfliegen! Dort wirst du schon wieder zu Verstand kommen!"

„Nein! Ich will hier bleiben! Nu!" Qui-Gon stieß Obi-Wan in das Raumschiff. Dabei musste er seine gesamten Kräfte aufbringen, denn der Junge wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen. Obi-Wan landete hart auf dem Boden. Wütend rappelte er sich auf.

„Ich will nicht mit euch kommen!"

„Du wirst aber." Wie von Sinnen ging Obi-Wan auf Qui-Gon los. Mit Leichtigkeit wehrte der Meister die Angriffe seines Schülers ab. Nach einigen Minuten hatte er schließlich genug und benutzte die Macht, um Obi-Wan gegen die Wand des Schiffes zu drücken. Als er ihn schließlich los ließ landete der Padawan abermals stöhnend auf dem Boden. Gerade als Qui-Gon Jinn mit seiner Standpauke beginnen wollte erklang das Komsignal.

„Na, komm, Obi." Vorsichtig half er seinem Schüler auf und schob ihn zum Wandschrank.

„ich tue das wirklich nicht gerne, aber es bleibt mir keine andere Wahl.", erklärte Qui-Gon Jinn, während er Obi-Wan in den Schrank drückte und den Schließmechanismus aktivierte. Hastig rannte er zum Kommunikationsterminal.

„Ja?" Er betätigte einen Schalter. Sofort erklang die nervöse Stimme eines Offiziers des Raumhafens.

„Sir, hier war ein Mann, der mit Ihnen reden wollte. Er ist auf dem Weg zu Ihnen. Wir könnten ihn nicht aufhalten!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich.", unterbrach Qui-Gon den Mann. „Wissen Sie, was er von mir will?"  
„Das kann ich Ihnen sagen." Eine wütende Stimme hallte durch den Raum. Ruhig beendete Qui-Gon die Kommunikation mit dem Offizier und drehte sich um. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass sein Gegenüber ihn um zwei Köpfe überragte.

„Euer Sohn hat meine unschuldige Tochter verführt!", brüllte der Riese Qui-Gon an. Der Jedi brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er verstand.

„Also ist Nu ihre Tochter?", fragte er ruhig.

„Ja!", brüllte der Riese. „Mein armes Kind! Ihr Sohn…" Drohend kam der Riese auf Qui-Gon zu. Der Jedi wich jedoch nicht zurück.

„Er ist nicht mein Sohn.", entgegnete er stattdessen ruhig. „Obi-Wan ist mein Padawan."

„Ha!" Der Mann lachte verächtlich. „Ein Jedi also auch noch! Das wird ja immer besser!"

„Daddy! Bitte nicht!" An der Tür erschien ein etwa 13Jähriges verängstigtes Mädchen. Zweifellos Nu. „Wir bekommen Ärger!" Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen stürmten fünf vermummte Gestalten in den Raum. Sie hielten Blaster in den Händen und schienen deren Benutzung nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Qui-Gon reagierte sofort und stieß Nu in den anderen, noch leeren, Wandschrank. Dann zog er sein Laserschwert und ging auf einen der Bewaffneten los. Nus Vater nutzte die Verwirrung der Verbleibenden aus und stürzte sich auf zwei der Männer. Ohne Skrupel schlug er auf sie ein, während Qui-Gon nun die Schüsse der Männer mit dem Laserschwert abwehrte und dabei mühevoll versuchte Obi-Wan zu ignorieren, der mit Händen und Füßen versuchte sich aus dem Schrank zu befreien und zu helfen. Doch das war nicht nötig. Inzwischen lagen zwei der Angreifer bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Ihre drei Komplicen erkannten, dass sie nichts mehr ausrichten konnten und warfen sich die Bewusstlosen über die Schulter. Schnell flüchteten sie aus dem Raumhafen.

„Wer waren diese Männer?", fragte Qui-Gon, als er sein Lichtschwert ausschaltete.

„Angehörige des Militärs des Planeten Pachacamac.", antwortete der Riese schwer atmend. Qui-Gon sah ihn mit durchdringendem Blick an.

„Und warum haben sie versucht uns zu töten?" Zuerst wich Nus Vater dem Blick des Jedi aus. Dann sah er ihm wieder direkt in die Augen.

„Mein Name ist Res Kentaur. Ich war der Chef des Geheimdienstes auf Pachacamac."

Müde ließ sich Res Kentaur auf den Stuhl in Qui-Gons Quartier auf dem Raumschiff fallen. Sie mussten keinen weiteren Überfall mehr fürchten. Obi-Wan saß am Steuer des Schiffes und brachte sie nach Couroscant. Qui-Gon setzte sich Res gegenüber auf die Couch. Er brauchte nichts zu sagen. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens erzählte Res ihm mit leiser Stimme alles, was sich damals ereignet hatte: „Der Tag begann, wie jeder andere davor auch begonnen hatte. Wir saßen am Frühstückstisch. Meine Frau, Nu, die damals gerade erst fünf war, und ich. Plötzlich, es ging alles so wahnsinnig schnell, stürmten von allen Seiten schwerbewaffnete Soldaten auf uns zu. Ich hörte Nus Schreien. Es ist als ob es erst gestern geschehen wäre. So lebendig habe ich noch alles vor Augen. Ich riss Nu zu Boden. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Sie schossen auf alles. Einfach auf alles. Plötzlich lag Kendra neben mir auf dem Boden. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet und überall war Blut. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich rannte. Nu war auf meinem Arm und hinter uns liefen Dutzende Soldaten. Es gleicht einem Wunder, dass wir leben."

„Warum haben Sie nicht vor dem Senat ausgesagt?", fragte Qui-Gon. „Man suchte nach Überlebenden der Massaker, die bereit waren in einem Prozess auszusagen. Damit hätte die Republik ein Eingreifen auf Pachacamac begründen können."

„Ich hatte Angst. Meine Frau war tot. Meine Tochter und ich konnten nur knapp entkommen. Als Zeugen in einem Prozess hätten wir noch mehr in der Schusslinie gestanden!"

„Sie können noch immer vor dem Senat aussagen. Man würde Ihnen eine neue Identität geben. Sie wären sicher.", sagte Qui-Gon langsam. Er wollte Res nicht davon überzeugen vor dem Senat auszusagen, wenn der es nicht für das Richtige hielt. Doch Res nickte entschieden.

„Sie haben Recht. Die Diktatur auf Pachacamac muß ein Ende haben. Ich werde vor dem Senat aussagen. Nu hat es verdient ein normales Leben zu führen. Sie kann nicht dauernd auf der Flucht sein." Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Kurz bevor er sie erreichte drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Ich danke Ihnen. Aber das alles hier ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich nicht will, dass ihr Padawan sich an meine Tochter heranmacht." Qui-Gon schmunzelte.

„Ich werde mit ihm reden.", versprach er. Dann verließ Res Kentaur das Quartier, um zu seiner Tochter zu gehen und ihr von seiner Entscheidung zu berichten. Qui-Gon blieb nachdenklich zurück. ‚_Mit Obi-Wan reden... Das wird schwierig werden…'_

Es war spät am Abend, als Qui-Gon seinen Padawan zu sich rief. Nach wenigen Minuten betrat Obi-Wan das Quartier seines Meisters, der nachdenklich auf der Couch saß.

„Obi-Wan, komm und setz dich zu mir. Wir müssen uns unterhalten.", begrüßte Qui-Gon Jinn den Jungen.

„Meister…", begann Obi-Wan zerknirscht und sah auf seine Zehenspitzen.

„Obi-Wan, du hast doch wohl gehört, was ich gesagt habe, oder?" Der Junge nickte widerstrebend.

„Also setz dich." Unfreiwillig setzte sich Obi-Wan neben seinen Meister auf die Couch. Seufzend runzelte Qui-Gon die Stirn. Das hier würde noch sehr schwierig werden.

„So kann es nicht weitergehen, Padawan.", sagte er schließlich und setzte sich auf. Nervös begann er im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. ‚_Friedensverhandlungen zu führen macht dir nichts aus. Aber wehe die sollst mit Obi-Wan über die Liebe reden.' _murmelte eine innere Stimme. „Du bist beinahe vor Liebe zu diesem Mädchen durchgedreht. Aber glaub mir, es ist keine Liebe, was du fühlst." ‚_Du klingst wie ein Idiot.' _

„Meister…" Erneut versuchte Obi-Wan vorsichtig Qui-Gon Jinn zu unterbrechen. Doch der wehrte nur ab.

„Nein! Kein Widerspruch! Obi-Wan, du bist noch ein Kind. Du weißt noch gar nicht, was Liebe ist. Und deswegen kannst du auch nicht aus Liebe Entscheidungen treffen, die den Rest deines Lebens beeinflussen werden." ‚_Als du das vor dem Spiegel geübt hast, hat sich das alles irgendwie viel überzeugender angehört.' _ Qui-Gon drehte sich zu seinem Padawan um.

„Hast du das verstanden?", fragte er unsicher.

„Ja, Meister. Ich bin bereits zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass die Macht mich zu Nu geführt hat, damit ich ihr helfen konnte und nicht, weil wir füreinander bestimmt waren." Geschockt zog Qui-Gon die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wann bist du zu dieser Überzeugung gelangt?"

„Während des Kampfes.", gab Obi-Wan offen zu.

„Und warum hast du mich dann nicht unterbrochen?"  
„Meister, im Tempel lehrt man uns doch, dass man seinen Meister nicht unterbrechen soll." Qui-Gon brauchte einen Moment, um seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen. Obi-Wan sah ihn mit unschuldigen Augen an.

„Hör sofort auf mich mit diesem Unschuldsblick anzusehen!", fuhr er ihn amüsiert an. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du dich gerade über mich lustig gemacht hast!"

„Meister!" Obi-Wans Stimme klang entrüstet. „So etwas würde ich mir doch nie erlauben!" Qui-Gon lachte.

„Los, geh schlafen! Bevor ich mich doch noch dazu entscheide dir einen Vortag über das Verhalten gegenüber seinem Meister zu halten!" Obi-Wan erhob sich schnell von der Couch und warf ein „Gute Nacht" in den Raum. Rasch verließ er das Quartier. Qui-Gon sah ihm schmunzelnd nach. Er konnte es nicht fassen, auf denselben Streich hereingefallen zu sein, den er vor so langer Zeit seinem Meister gespielt hatte.

Obi-Wan lag bereits in seinem Bett, als Qui-Gon das gemeinsame Quartier auf Couroscant betrat. Die Augen des Jungen waren starr auf die Decke gerichtet. Neugierig trat Qui-Gon zu ihm und starrte ebenfalls an die Decke.

„Ist da oben etwas besonderes, dessen ich mir nicht bewusst bin?", fragte er schließlich nach einigen Sekunden. Obi-Wan sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Was?" Schulter zuckend erwiderte Qui-Gon den Blick. Dann setzte er sich langsam auf sein Bett und beobachtete den Jungen.

„Res hat seine Aussage beendet. Morgen werden er und Nu den Planeten verlassen, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen.", sagte er nach einer Weile. Obi-Wan nickte und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Decke.

„Ich werde sie nie wieder sehen.", flüsterte er.

„Du musst dich deinen Gefühlen stellen, Obi-Wan. Du darfst dich nicht verstecken."

„Das habe ich nicht vor.", knirschte Obi-Wan. Er atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen.

„Hast du genug davon die Decke anzustarren?", frotzelte Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan kicherte. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete war der Ausdruck von Schmerz und Trauer verschwunden.

„Sie ist nicht mehr so interessant.", gab er mit ernster Miene zurück. Er zögerte eine Sekunde, bevor er weiter sprach. „Die Macht hat mich zu Nu und Res Kentaur geführt, damit ich ihnen helfen konnte. Es ändert aber nichts daran. Ich liebe Nu." Mitfühlend sah Qui-Gon seinen Padawan an. Es würde zweifellos noch eine Menge Zeit vergehen, bis Obi-Wan über diesen Verlust hinweggekommen sein würde.


End file.
